


The First

by Tiikeria



Series: Care for Me? [26]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiikeria/pseuds/Tiikeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, how the fuck did the first one go down? I mean, did you just think he was ignoring you and shit?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** **Anon:** Just a thought, but Gavin’s first ever seizure? Or maybe him telling the story of it to someone? Gi  
>  **pchew:** Dan tells the guys how he found out
> 
> I’M LATE AGAIN. I SUCK. I’m just having issues getting myself to write this specifically. My mind is just like, “Fuck you, work on tics you haven’t looked at in months. How about that X-Ray and Vav fic? Or the dream one? Ooooo, how about-“ I hate my muse. Anyway, enjoy~!

“So, how the fuck did the first one go down? I mean, did you just think he was ignoring you and shit?”   
  
It was a quiet night at the Ramsey household, following the conclusion of another successful RTX, and the Achievement Hunter crew were all gathered around on the back deck, various drinks in hand, most alcoholic. Joining them in their relaxing was Griffon, their de facto bartender; Meg, who had settled herself on Gavin’s lap; and Dan, the man leaning against the railing, and the one being spoken to by a slightly tipsy Michael Jones. How the subject of Gavin’s seizures even came up no one knew, well, except for maybe Ryan and Ray, the only sober visitors, but they weren’t telling. Instead, all focus had shifted to Dan, including Gavin’s own; he didn’t quite remember his first seizure, and with good reason.  
  
Dan hummed quietly for a moment before speaking, as if he had to try to remember the event; in all reality, he could never forget, “His first one wasn’t like the others. He had a bloody clonic-tonic. Scared the piss out of George and I; one second he was getting his arse handed to him in Halo, the next he was on the damn floor. His mum nearly had a heart attack when George went screaming for her.”  
  
“You never told me your first one was a bad one,” Geoff almost sounded insulted, as he turned his gaze on the younger man, eyes narrowed in an accusatory fashion, “I just thought you had a bad one later.”  
  
Gavin simply smiled sheepishly, “To be fair, Geoffrey, you never actually asked.”  
  
“You’re a fucking asshole.”  
  
“Nah,” Gavin laughed, Geoff still looking offended, not that he cared, apparently.  
  
“Yeah, he’s a delight,” Meg joined in, placing a kiss on Gavin's cheek, earning a scoff from the eldest.  
  
“Delight. Right. Who have you been dating this entire time?”  
  
Finally, an annoyed voice cut through the chatter, Michael sending a glare over to the peanut gallery, “Can we get back to Dan telling us what the fuck happened when Gavin’s brain gave out?”  
  
“Michael! It didn’t give out!”  
  
“I dunno, Gav,” Ryan spoke up with a smirk, taking a sip of his Diet Coke, “I think your vocabulary begs to differ. I mean, 'spaff’?”  
  
“‘Gubbins’?” Ray added unhelpfully, at least, in Gavin’s view.  
  
“‘Faffing about’?” Jack threw in.  
  
“That actually is a saying in England,” Dan cut in, earning himself a beer salute from his long-time friend.  
  
“Ta, Dan.”  
  
“Anyway, to continue before Michael goes off on the lot of you,” he said, noting Michael’s constant stink-eye directed at anyone that wasn’t Dan, Lindsay, or Griffon, “When he just collapsed, I sent George to go find their mum, and just sat there with him. I mean, it wasn’t like there was anything I could do, except sit there like an idiot. I was terrified to touch him; I didn’t want to make it worse.”  
  
“I know that feeling,” Geoff muttered, side-eyeing his adopted Brit. Dan quietly nodded, sympathetic smile curving his lips, “Fucking sucks.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s not the way I really wanted to spend my Saturday afternoon, stuck in the bloody emergency room. When he came to he couldn't talk, which was when I came over with a book of sign language, and we started learning that, so he could at least tell us what he needed."  
  
"For a 14-year-old, that was actually pretty smart, Dan," Griffon complemented, settling herself on the arm of Geoff's chair, leaning into his shoulder as she sipped her drink, "Hopefully, it won't come in handy anytime soon."  
  
"Oh, God," Geoff let out a whine, "Please no, I don't think I could deal with that shit. You twitching and shit. Nope."  
  
"But you'd still take care of me, right, Geoff?" Gavin's grin could be only described as shit-eating.  
  
"I guess, if I had to, buddy. But let's not find out, alright?"  
  
"B, I don't really want to see Geoff lose it. Or do you want to end up forever stuck in bubble wrap and grounded for the rest of your life?"  
  
"Geoff wouldn't do that."  
  
"Oh, yes he would," Geoff snorted, glaring at the British man, ignoring the laughter that rung out from the group, "Grounded forever doesn't sound long enough."  
  
"You better not have one, Gav. We couldn't play together anymore!" Meg laughed, ignoring Gavin's pout.  
  
"You all are awful to me."  
  
"It's how we show we care, Gavin," Ryan threw in with a smirk, "By teasing you and being awful to you."  
  
"Dan," he whined, giving the military man a kicked puppy expression, "Make them stop!"  
  
Dan couldn't help but chuckle, shrugging helplessly, "Sorry, B. Odds are against me."  
  
"I'm moving back to England."  
  
"Nah," Ryan laughed, the others chiming in with a mockery of Ryan's dissent, "You love us too much to leave us."  
  
"Plus, you'd never get to leave again," Dan grinned, "Your mum would be just as bad, if not even bloody worse, than Geoff."  
  
"Sausages."  
  
Jack looked thoughtful as he spoke, "So, you guys just learned sign langauge in a night? Is that even possible?"  
  
"No, we had time to practice. Gav didn't get his voice back for a month. And it wasn't just he lost his voice; he literally couldn't come up with the words he wanted to say. He could read and write, just not speak. Terrifying, that was."  
  
"I got it back in time for school to start, though. I was saved from an embarrassing start to the term."  
  
"It would have been a nightmare to have to translate for you in every bloody lesson."  
  
"So, could it happen again like that?" Jack nailed the million dollar question, and all heads turned to look at the British man.  
  
His expression turned contemplative, "It could, yeah, but chances are a lot lower than the first time. Haven't had one since then, actually."  
  
"Good. Keep it that way," Geoff huffed, still eyeing the foreigner as if he was going to flop over right then, “I will not hesitate to lock you in your fucking shed and never let you out again. Or, if you do get out, you’ll be on a fucking leash.”  
  
“I’m not a dog!”  
  
“Could have fooled me,” this time it was Lindsay joining in on the ribbing, giving Gavin a grin, Michael laughing beside her. It wasn’t long before the subject drifted away from Gavin’s seizures and how the first one went down. They didn’t have to worry about it again, right? He was on medication and was controlling the illness. He would be fine, other than the lapse in absence he occasionally suffered from.  
  
A few weeks later, a phone call would be ignored, and history would repeat itself. 


End file.
